Love Heals Even The Worst Wounds
by GoldGuardian2418
Summary: A dangerous enemy from Blaze's past comes back and it's going to take all of Roller Brawl's love to help him out. Done as a request for robotman25. :) Rated M for some intense battle scenes.
1. Chapter 1

**A roleplay robotman25 and I worked on together. :)**

 **Skylanders belongs to Activision. Blaze, Bolton, Daniel, and Flare belong to robotman25. I only own Rachel, Claire, and Crystal.**

* * *

 **Love Heals Even The Worst Wounds**

"It seems Blaze becomes really dangerous when battling enemies," said one of the Portal Masters to Rachel when they were in the living room at the Academy one day.

Understanding what her friend was saying, Rachel took a deep breath. "If that does happen, we'll deal with it," she said. "I trust Blaze. And we have to trust him fully. If it gets to the point where he becomes highly dangerous, then we help him as good friends should."

Little did they know that Blaze had overheard them and grew worried. He hadn't realized he was getting more aggressive in battle, but to hear his friends say it, he knew something was up as he knew they wouldn't lie to him. Seeing his little daughter, Flare, walk up to him, he picked her up and carried her to the room he shared with Roller and put the little girl in her bed, tucking her in. "Night, Daddy. I love you," the two-year-old said to him.

"I love you too, my little spark," he said with a smile, kissing her forehead. "Pleasant dreams."

Watching his daughter fall asleep, he then left and went to bed, seeing Roller hadn't yet come in, but wasn't worried. She had been shopping with Rachel and Crystal earlier that day and would be back in a bit, he knew.

Falling asleep, he wasn't sure for how long he slept before he had a dream that felt very real. "It's almost time," said a voice he didn't recognize, but he knew very well what the voice meant and woke up suddenly, seeing Roller Brawl was sound asleep beside him, her belly looking much rounder as her due date approached. He leaned down and kissed her lips softly before quietly getting up and leaving in the middle of the night.

A couple days later, Rachel, Crystal, and Roller Brawl arrived back at the Academy when a bright light caught their attention and they stopped at hearing someone say their names. "Rachel. Crystal. Roller Brawl, please listen to me," said the mysterious figure, who was shining with a bright light. They couldn't see the person's face, but could tell from the voice it was a female. "It's about Blaze."

They were instantly on alert. "What do you mean?" Rachel asked worriedly.

"The day where yin and yang will have to battle is coming soon," the figure said. "For people who have equal amounts of both, a battle takes place where one will become more dominant. If the yin becomes dominant, then all hope is lost."

She held out her hands and a memory projection appeared before them and the three saw the dojo where Blaze and Daniel trained and the two were great warriors. "This must be before Blaze became a Portal Master," Crystal said.

"It is, young one," the figure said gently. "Blaze will soon have this inner battle. Be prepared to help him. He will need it."

With that the figure disappeared and the three blinked, looking a bit worried before heading for the living room, deciding to keep the mysterious figure's warning in the back of their minds as from the sounds of it, the battle would happen soon, and they began holding up dresses that they had bought and the vampire skater held up the dress she had bought. "I hope this fits me with the baby," she said, looking down at her round stomach.

"It should," Rachel said reassuringly, glad for the subject change despite being unable to shake off the ominous feeling she now had about the upcoming battle. "We did look for it in a maternity size for you."

"True," Roller admitted, placing a hand on her stomach as the baby kicked. "I'm eager though for my little one to be born."

"Me too," Crystal said. "I can't wait to meet my new niece or nephew."

"Same here," Rachel said. "Just two weeks to go."

The skater smiled. "I can't wait to show off my new dress to Blaze," she said. "I've got a special night planned for the two of us."

"Oh, really now?" Asked a familiar voice as two arms wrapped around Roller's waist. "Mind telling me what you're up to, my beautiful rose?"

Roller glanced back and smirked at her fiancée. "You'll have to wait for tomorrow night, my flaming fire," she said.

"Well, I hope you can last that long without me giving you a single kiss then, unless you tell me," Blaze said teasingly with a smirk. "So, what will it be my beautiful vampire? Can you last that long without a kiss on the cheek or the lips?"

At his teasing tone, she pounced on him and knocks him down. "Is that a challenge, Ninja?"

"Maybe, depends if you would like to tell me what you're up to with that outfit of yours, Vampire," Blaze responded, still smirking.

Roller pretended to think for a moment before smiled. "You want to find out, you have to catch me," she said, jumping off of him and quickly running off.

Blaze chuckled and took off after her while Crystal looked up at her big sister. "Rach, why was Blaze acting silly with Roller?" She asked.

Rachel smiled, knowing her little sister didn't completely understand how love worked outside of two people loving each other. "Well, that's one of the things that love does to you, hon," she said.

"A love thing?" The young girl asked.

"Pretty much," the Tech Portal Master said. "It'll make more sense when you're older, kiddo."

Meanwhile, Blaze had finally found Roller and picked her up bridal style. "Found you my vampire princess," he said, teleporting somewhere in Skylands for them to be alone. "Now, mind telling what you're up to, my vampire?"

She giggled before Blaze suddenly let her go and held his head before looking worried. "Blaze?" She asked. "What's wrong?"

Looking at her, he knew what was wrong and didn't want to tell her. "Nothing, my love," he said softly. "I just need...some fresh air. I'll return soon.

After he left, Roller sought out Rachel, finding her in her room at the Academy. "Rach, I think I messed up," she said.

The Tech Portal Master looked up from the book she was reading. "What do you mean, Roller?" She asked in concern.

"Blaze…he's...I think he's sad."

Hearing that, Rachel bit her lip a little, feeling concern. "I'll talk to him," she promised the skater, heading out and finding Blaze a short while later. "Blaze, what's up, Amigo?" She greeted him.

He looked at her. "I don't know," he said before grabbing his head again and looking in a nearby puddle and saw his eyes flash from emerald green to a dark blood red and back again and gasped. "No…no, this can't be happening," he gasped out. "Not me too."

Rachel saw something in their friend's eyes that they thought they would never see and it actually scared them a bit. Blaze the Fire/Undead/Water Portal Master and one of the most skilled and strongest Portal Masters now had fear in his eyes. and realizing she had to do something, she got an idea to get her friend back to reality. "Blaze! Snap out of it!" She said sternly, giving him the sternest look she could as he looked up at her in surprise as she never raised her voice like that. Crystal came out and gasped too as seeing her teacher looking fearful. "Blaze, whatever's going on, don't let fear take over!"

Crystal went over and hugged him hard, which seemed to help and his face softened into a smile at that, but then looked sad, knowing he had to tell them. "Thanks guys, but this is something I must tell you," he said.

Sensing this was something to do with his past, both sisters were quiet as they waited for him to explain. Blaze looked out towards the sunset before taking a deep breath. "Back before I came to Skylands, in the dojo…," he paused and let out a sigh. "Daniel wasn't always like this, what he is today. He was a good friend of mine and both of us were on equal terms when it came to skill and power. Our old master noticed this and had us go to a secret room one day and told us about yin and yang. He said all people have one side they are on, yang meaning showing true light and fighting for what is right, and respecting all living beings while yin meaning darkness, showing no mercy, and death. Our old master said he noticed how our yin and yang are equally balanced that one side is not more dominant than the other and the reason why were very skilled and powerful, but he warned us to keep our yin and yang balanced for if our yin and yang start to favor one side and the full moon is at its highest peak, than the unbalance of yin and yang will be permanent and especially warned us to stay far away from yin if that does happen. While I took this is as a warning, Daniel thought of it as our master saying he was the best and the next day, his eyes were red and that meant my friend had forgotten what he was truly fighting for and now is who he is today. Yin took over and corrupted him and there's no way to reverse it."

Rachel and Crystal looked horrified at that, but it certainly explained why Daniel was so evil and they saw him look back at them. "I can't explain it, but somehow I'm going through the same thing," he said, startling them both. "And I don't know why, but my yin and yang are being messed with and yin is starting to be more dominate."

He again saw his eyes change from emerald green to blood red then back again and let out a sigh. "I need to balanced them out again," he said before looking at the Tech Portal Master. "Rachel, I can't come back, not while yang is somehow being more dominant. I'm asking you this one favor, Rachel, that you and the others are to stay as far away from me as I can until I can balanced them out again." He looked earnest. "I don't want to hurt any of you guys if it does happen, especially Roller or Flare. I know this sounds ridiculous and you don't want me to go alone again, but I'm asking you, Rachel. "Trust me and let me do this on my own to fix my problem. I will return back to the Academy when this problem fixed, but please, Rachel, I'm asking you to trust me."

She looked worried, but nodded. "I trust you, Blaze. Be careful and here's something that might help," she said, handing Blaze a small book. "Only open it when you feel the yin at the worst. This will help the yang in you. Okay?"

He nodded. "Thank you, Rachel," he said gratefully, teleporting away and the girls saw a mysterious note behind them. Rachel picked it up.

"Wonder what this is?" She said, looking over the note and began reading it aloud. "Dear Tech and Life Portal Masters, I know you don't know me, but there is no time for introductions. I need you to trust me. Blaze is in danger. His yin is starting to be more dominant than his yang and the moon is rising. His and Daniel's master left out some information of stopping it and balancing them out. The person whose yin and yang are unbalanced must be restored by the person's other half, the person who he holds close to his heart and seal it with a strong emotion. The person who is Blaze's other half must restore his balance before the moon rises and he ends up like Daniel and all who have fallen victim to yin. It won't be easy as by now his yin is taking control over him and he will lose sight of everything. You have to trust me of what I say before time runs out.

Signed,  
Anonymous"

She and Crystal both looked up to see the full moon starting to rise and this told them there wasn't a lot of time left. The young girl turned to her. "We need to find Roller and Flare," she said.

Rachel nodded. "Crystal, get Flare and go with Starcast. I'll get Roller and get her to Blaze. Whoever sent this knows something bad will happen. Come on," she said, taking flight and grabbing her sister on the way as they flew fast for the Academy.

* * *

 _In the middle of a forest somewhere far away…_

"Get out my head!" Blaze screamed, looking to see the moon rising and knew time was running out.

"What's the matter, afraid of a little yin?" Asked a dark voice. "Just give up. They don't care about you. They just use you as their soldier, powerhouse, and ultimate weapon."

Blaze shook his head. "That's not true! They are my friends who respect and look after me as one of their own," he said.

"Aww, adorable, but pathetic, You will lose the people you love. Just give up and they won't get hurt."

It became too much and a dark aura surrounded Blaze and he opened his now blood-red eyes. The voice chuckled. "There we go. Don't you feel better now? All that power builds you up," it said before looking up at the sky. "Looks like the moon is almost in place. And now that I have full control of your body, let's have some fun."

Rachel had found Roller Brawl and despite being very pregnant, the Undead skater put on her skates, determined to help Blaze once she heard that she could help him. "I'm going to help my flaming fire," she said firmly.

"You're the only one that can according to this note," Rachel said, using her telekinesis to pick them both up and flying off, searching for Blaze. "Roller, I'm not sure what condition Blaze is going to be in when we get to where he is."

"I know," she said. "But I'm not going to give up on him."

Satisfied with the pink-haired vampire's answer, Rachel soon spotted Blaze up ahead and set down, but immediately sensed that something was wrong. "Uh-oh, something's wrong," she said.

Roller, seeing Blaze's red eyes, tried to go to him, but the Tech Portal Master stopped her. "Wait, let me try something first," she said, standing up and moving closer. "Blaze! Don't let the dark side take over! Open the book I gave you!"

"Sorry, Sugar," said a voice that actually scared her. "The book long gone now and this Blaze person is gone as well, honey."

Rachel gasped as she noticed that it wasn't Blaze talking, but someone else who was using his body and that made her angry." Get away from him, monster!" She cried out, upgrading to her Skyelemental and charging, putting up a protective shield around herself as she did so.

But whoever was now controlling Blaze put up a fire shield that had a dark presence to it around a large area with him and Roller in it, forcing Rachel to stop before she hit the flames and dark power head on. "Do not interfere, Portal Master. Your powers are nothing compared to what this Fire/Undead/Water Portal Master can do," he said before looking at Roller and placing a hand on her cheek. "My, what a beautiful and innocent face you have, darling. I can see that this demon has found quite a rare gem."

Roller glared at him. "He's not a demon! He's my flaming fire! And you won't hurt him!" She said.

Rachel had meanwhile found the book she had given Blaze and levitated it near him, opening it to show him a picture of him, Roller, and Flare with Flare cuddling her father. "Blaze, listen to Roller," she said pleadingly. "Think of Flare."

"Flare…,"

Hearing now Blaze's voice speak his daughter's name, they saw his eyes go from red to green, indicating he was trying to fight the person controlling him, but his eyes suddenly went back to red.

"Such a weak demon. I don't even know how you fell for him," said the creep controlling Blaze as he made the young man pin Roller to a tree. "Or how you two had a baby. You have such a lovely figure. How about I give you the pleasure your idiotic demon could never give?" He asked, smirking evilly as the moon moon was now almost in place and yin was taking over Blaze's body.

Hearing that, Rachel and Crystal charged up their Skyelementals and used a distracting blow while Roller quickly kicked Blaze right where it hurt the most, looking apologetic. "Sorry, Blaze," she said.

An evil chuckle sounded from the presence controlling the Fire/Undead/Water Portal Master. "Girl, do you not understand that any pain has no effect on me? As long as I control this body, nothing hurts me, besides," he paused here, looking up to see the moon was now in its place. "You can say your demon has been slayed and no longer exists. So how about we have a little fun and remove these unwanted 'parts'?" He asked with an evil smile and blood-red eyes.

Crystal thought fast and came up with an idea, going up to Roller and whispering something to and she nodded before taking a deep breath. "BLAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAZE!" She screamed loudly.

The demon paused for a moment and continued staring at Roller as he started losing control on Blaze. "Roller…what happened?" He asked in his normal voice and looked to see fear in her eyes and then looked up in the sky with his blood red eyes. _Oh, no...,_ he thought and looked back at Roller who saw the fear in his eyes as he realized what the monster inside was about to make him to do.

Seeing what was going on, Rachel quickly went over to Roller. "One more time, hon. As loud as you can," she encouraged, to which the Undead skater nodded and took the deepest breath ever.

"BLAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAZE!" She screamed out and the ground actually shook with the force of her scream.

"Roller?" Blaze asked before he started grunting and holding his head and heard the monster speak again.

"You can't keep control forever," the presence hissed. "You lost control and now it's time for yin to take over."

Looking to see a reflection of him having the same eyes as Daniel, the young man knew the dark presence was right and made a huge decision on the spot, walking over to Roller and giving her a sad smile. Roller, will you let me see your hand?" He asked her.

"Why?" She asked curiously.

"Just please, my beautiful rose, can you do me this one favor and see and hold your hand, Roller, please?" He pleaded with her.

She nodded. "Okay. I trust you, my flaming fire," she said, holding out her hand.

Crystal, who was standing nearby, looked confused. "Rachel? What is Blaze doing?" She asked.

Her older sister gathered her close. "I don't know, sweetie," she responded.

Blaze looked at Rachel. "Cover her eyes," he mouthed to her. She was confused, but covered Crystal's eyes all the same. The Fire/Undead/Water Portal Master looked at Roller and took her hand, giving her a sad smile. "I'm sorry, Roller Brawl," he said as he then held her hand in a gentle, firm grip and used the claws on her hand on himself, forcing her to stab him right in the chest through his heart and out his back.

"What?! NO!" The dark presence screamed as Rachel held her little sister close, her jaw dropped in horror as what she had just witnessed.

Blaze looked up at Roller Brawl, who looked equally shocked as the blood red faded from his eyes and they turned emerald green again. _I'm sorry, my beautiful rose, but this was the only way to keep you and flare safe from harm,_ he thought as he started to lose consciousness fast.

"BLAZE!" Both Rachel and Roller Brawl screamed in unison as they saw him slowly dying.

Rachel turned away and looked at Crystal. "Crystal, teleport to the Academy and don't look back," she said urgently. The young girl nodded and left and Rachel turned to cry out for help. "Tree Rex! Tae Kwon Crow! We need help!"

Both came at her call and were saddened at the sight they saw. Blaze smiled sadly and placed a hand on Roller's cheek. "I'm sorry, my beautiful rose, but this was the only way to keep our family safe. You've changed my life and I can never thank you enough Roller. I'll always love you, my beautiful vampire skater…," he trailed off as his body went limp, now deadly still with the claws through his body.

"Ahhh! Impossible!" The dark voice cried out as a dark aura came off of Blaze's body and now became a shadowy figure standing a few feet away from them. "The demonic demon wasn't supposed to kill himself." He then glared at the group with his red eyes. "You will pay for ruining my plans!"

Wasting no time, Rachel powered up as Tree Rex went over to Blaze and Tae Kwon Crow stood beside her. "Remember, do not strike in anger, no matter how hurt you are," the ninja bird gently warned.

She nodded and glared at the monster. "Time for you to see that Blaze is more balanced than you think!" She said, charging up shuriken orbs and making them shine in the moonlight.

"Awww what's wrong, someone mad about a demons death?" He taunted her. "Well, I guess now that he's gone, I can reveal myself to you." The dark mist disappeared and they saw a tall humanoid figure with a closed dark blue jacket, black pants, light blue arm gauntlets and fedora and a red scarf that covered most of his face so only his red eyes were showing and what stood out was that his clothes were all torn, dirty, and lost some color as if by old age. "I am Yin, or if you want to get technical, I am Bolton, the former thunder portal master or the air and dark elements," he introduced himself.

Rachel wasn't impressed. "I don't care who you are. And Blaze isn't a demon! He's a 1,000 times the warrior you'll never be!" She said as Tree Rex quickly got a mixture together to revive Blaze and heal his injuries, something Bolton saw instantly.

"Ah ah ah, I don't think so, tree man," he said, pulling out a giant rusty old bazooka and blasting Tree Rex away with a sonic boom burst. "And to make sure the demon stays dead."

A light orb come out from Blaze's body and in Bolton's hand which Rachel could see was a skeleton hand. The light orb turned dark and shattered into billions of pieces. "His soul is now nothing more than dust scattered to the wind," he said, looking at Roller and seeing her tears. "Awww, what's wrong vampire? You're not happy I got rid of your scary demon?" He said in a dark mocking tone.

Rachel rushed over to Tree Rex and saw that he wasn't injured, but then went over to Roller and whispered something to her, to which she nodded and glared at Bolton. "He's not a demon. He's my flaming fire," she said, kissing Blaze on the mouth and light particles started to gather around her and Blaze before flowing over to the badly-injured Portal Master and settling on him.

"I don't think so," Bolton said, snapping his fingers to show Blaze still has red eyes, a dark aura, and the hole in his chest. "You see, the moon already was in place and yin took over this demon. I also have control over him, so the only way to stop him is to kill him. You don't want your friend to suffer knowing he's evil and fighting the people he loves."

Rachel glared at him, but had to admit there was a small amount of truth in the monster's words. Blaze would have been devastated if he was turned evil forever and fighting the people he loved. Bolton chuckled. "There's no reverse button," he continued. "The moon is already setting and the curse of yin is permanent, so either kill him and rest in peace or let him suffer the rest of his life knowing he's hurting the people he loves."

Roller raised her weapons as did Rachel, but the monster only chuckled. "And don't bother trying to kill me," he said, removing the scarf and opening the coat to reveal that he was a skeleton that was all black with a purple aura and red glowing eyes in his sockets. "Because I'm already dead and immortal, thanks to Claire and Daniel digging up this old dead portal master's body and reanimating me into the Thunder Portal Master's body." He smirked evilly at this.

"Their mistake," Rachel spat at him. "You are nothing like the good Portal Masters."

Roller was still hunched over Blaze's body. "Blaze," she sobbed. "Blaze."

He let out a groan, still just clinging barely onto life as light particles again began setting on him, making him grow stronger with each of Roller's cries.

Bolton growled angrily. "You know what? I've had it!" He exclaimed in a demonic voice and extended his hand, making Blaze disappear as he panted, seeming to be exhausted. "There, the demon has been slayed…for good," he said. "I didn't want to use my powers, but you left me no choice."

The Tech Portal Master took a deep breath. "You've used up your powers?" She asked, getting an idea in her head.

"At the moment, you're right, but," he said just before a giant lightning bolt crashed on top of him and recharged him. "I just need a zap of lightning to refill my energy. My job is almost over, destroying the Hellfire Portal Master and now there's only one more person to eliminate and then Kaos will give me the power he promised in our agreement." He smiled evilly again.

Knowing this meant Blaze and Roller's children, Rachel glared at him. "Go near my nieces and you'll see that while I'm the Tech Portal Master, I can ask my Undead Skylander Partners to break you in so many ways, you won't know what hit you," she growled.

He just smirked at her as he snapped his fingers, dropping Blaze's body in front of them and disappearing. "Blaze?" Roller asked, but she saw his skin was pale and knew the truth. "He's…He's gone."

She broke down crying and Rachel kneeled beside her, looking back at Tree Rex and Tae Kwon Crow. "I'll stay with her," she said. "You guys better head for the Academy in case Bolton tries anything."

They nodded and headed for the Academy while the girls stayed by the fallen Portal Master's body. Solaceon, who had heard of the struggle, came up to them and kneeled down beside them, seeing the damage was extensive. "I'm so sorry, Roller Brawl," he said softly as her tears began falling faster and harder.

"I failed," she said softly.

"No, you didn't fail, Roller Brawl," said a familiar voice and they looked up to see the same figure from before, only now could clearly see her face. Something about her made Rachel realize that they knew who she was.

"You're Maria, aren't you?" She asked. "Blaze's former girlfriend?"

She nodded. "I am," she said. "I was worried about him. Worried that he wouldn't be able to move on after my death, but he did, thanks to the rest of you and especially you, Roller Brawl."

The skater looked up at her with tears in her eyes. "I…I couldn't save him," she whimpered.

"But you did," Maria said softly. "You saved him in many ways, making him see that he could grow stronger when he had something to fight for." She now kneeled down beside Blaze, her spirit form seeming to glow brighter. "There's still a bit of life in him, but he needs a reason to hang on."

The gentle words made the three look up at her and Maria gently gestured to Roller's stomach and to Blaze's hand. Understanding, the pink-haired vampire put her fiancée's hand on her stomach. "Blaze," she said softly. "Our daughters need you."

Blaze felt himself fading, but then felt something hit his hand, a sensation he had felt before and he latched onto it, feeling it again and his mind was suddenly flooded with memories of Flare when Roller had been pregnant with her and how she had kicked his hand too. He then remembered Roller was pregnant with a second child. Their second child.

Sensing he needed a little nudge, Maria began healing him. "Blaze, hold onto that feeling," she said. "You're needed."

Color began returning to Blaze and Rachel gasped in shock. "Is he…?" She asked.

"He's alive," Solaceon said with a smile.

Blaze then opened his emerald green eyes and looked at Roller. "My three sparks," he said.

Overjoyed, the skater hugged him, crying as they then kissed and Blaze felt his daughter kick his hand again and he rubbed Roller's stomach gently, knowing he had three things, or people, to live for: his wife and two daughters.

Maria nodded and Blaze looked up at her and gasped. "Maria," he said in surprise.

She smiled. "Hello, Blaze," she said. "I was happy to see you had moved on and made friends worth having."

She looked at Rachel as she said this before looking at Roller. "And that you found someone special to love."

He looked up at her. "I'm sorry, for what Daniel did," he said.

"You are not responsible for that, Blaze," she said gently. "And you've chosen your path well. Our master would be proud of you."

She then looked at Roller Brawl. "Take good care of him, Roller," she said to her. "He needs you and the children, just like you and the girls need him."

The skater nodded. "Thank you, Maria, for everything," she said.

Nodding, the young woman floated upward and disappeared into a soft light, making them all smile. Rachel then helped Blaze up and looked at him and Roller. "I believe Maria just gave you both her blessing," she said.

Blaze nodded. "She did," he said.

None of them saw Claire and Daniel watching them, having watched the whole battle with Bolton before they disappeared into the night, a bit unnerved at seeing Maria's spirit there.

Later that night, Blaze had Flare in his arms and he climbed up to the window of his and Roller's room stealthily as Flare clung to him and they were soon on the windowsill, gazing it at Roller, who was wearing a long, silk nightgown that was specially made for an expecting mother. Blaze set Flare down quietly and the little girl went over to her mother as Roller was brushing her pink hair for the night, jumping a little when she felt someone gently tap her lap and she looked to see Flare smiling up at her. "Hey, sweetie," she said, picking her up and tickling her daughter, making her laugh. "Where is your father?"

"Right here, my beautiful rose," he said, making her yip in surprise as his hands rested on her shoulders. She turned to look at him with a playful glare and a pouty face.

"You sneak," she said without heat.

"But you love me all the same, right?" He asked with a knowing smile.

She smiled at him. "Always," she said as they kissed and Blaze rubbed her stomach gently while Flare giggled happily.

The family was happy and together once more because of love and nothing would ever take that love away nor destroy it.

* * *

 **Please leave a review, but no flames!**

 **GoldGuardian2418**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: this chapter includes a bonus scene from the battle between Yin and Blaze. :)**

* * *

 **Chapter 2**

 _The battle had been one of the worst because it wasn't just an outward enemy they were facing, but an inner demon, which is one of the worst enemies to battle. Rachel grit her teeth as every effort they did to heal Blaze and keep him from dying was being stopped by the wicked Portal Master standing before him and she had had enough when he made the Fire/Undead/Water Portal Master's body disappear. "Who are you, demon?!" The Tech Portal Master demanded to know._

" _Ah, so you sense I'm not really Yin, do you, girl?" He asked with a smug smile, one that made her want to punch him so bad she'd wipe that look off his face. "Very well. My real name is Bolton and I am a rare Portal Master."_

" _A dark one I sense," Tae Kwon Crow growled, sensing the dark energy from the evil being._

" _You are correct, bird," Bolton said. "I am the Thunder Portal Master of the Air and Dark elements."_

" _Thunder Portal Master?" Rachel asked, having never heard of such a title before._

" _Yes," he said. "I was once one of Master Eon's Portal Masters like you, girl, until the day I went into battle with my associates against Kaos' mother at Master Eon's request to protect the Core of Light. I fought alongside my associates, but it cost me my life."_

 _Despite what he had done, the Tech Portal Master was slowly beginning to understand that somehow, Bolton had changed after that day and now saw his face contort in a snarl. "Master Eon is responsible for my death and the death of my associates who lost their lives defending the Core," he growled. "Master Eon was a coward who only cared about the Core of Light and only used us as weapons to protect him like his pawns and minions."_

 _Hearing the hate in his voice, Rachel didn't believe for a second that the guardian of Skylands didn't care about his Portal Masters. She had seen proof that he did many times and trusted him as a friend and mentor. She now decided to perhaps move onto another question that was bugging her. "If you died, then how are you alive now?" She asked, having a hard time not losing her lunch as she remembered him showing that he was a black skeleton. Normally, skeletons didn't freak her out, but the dark presence of Bolton made her very uneasy._

" _Claire and Daniel went to the cemetery and dug up my body and the girl used her magic powers while the boy used his undead powers to bring me back from the dead and help me become what I once was," Bolton said. "And I am both grateful and loyal to them for giving me a second chance in life."_

" _Yeah, right," Roller Brawl snarled. "You don't know the meaning of loyalty."_

" _Ah, but I do, vampire," he said._

" _But then how are you also Yin then too?" Rachel asked._

" _Daniel gave me a portion of his dark Yin energy to destroy the demon from the inside," the dark being said. "He only had one shot, but it was a success._

" _I then met Kaos, who told me if I got Roller Brawl and got rid of two people, I'd get more power to control Yin. I have already killed one demon. Now, where is the daughter of the demon?"_

 _His answer came in the form of Rachel trapping him in a telekinetic bubble and throwing him back into the ground harshly. He grunted as he got up, but about eight shuriken hit him as the older girl continued to battle him and Roller Brawl, who wanted to join in but was unable to due to her pregnancy, sent skateblades along the ground to help the Tech Portal Master out. Although Bolton tried to use his lightning to gain energy or attack, the two countered it with their attacks, especially when Rachel trapped the lightning in a telekinetic orb and then sent it at him, turning the attack against him._

 _It wasn't long before Bolton fell to one knee and was about to be defeated when Claire and Daniel suddenly stepped in and grabbed him. "Not today, Tech Portal Master," Claire snarled just as Bolton snapped his fingers and Blaze's body appeared in front of Roller._

" _Mark my words, you three," Rachel said, her voice having an undertone of anger to it. "You will never succeed."_

" _We already have," Daniel said with a smirk before they vanished._

* * *

Rachel couldn't get that battle out of her head and she was still greatly disturbed that the two evil Portal Masters had dug up the skeleton of the Thunder Portal Master and he was after Flare. When hearing the monster was after his daughter, Blaze made sure his room was secure all the time and Roller Brawl and Flare stayed in the Academy at all times with either the other Skylanders or Portal Masters and Master Eon even used a bit of magic to create a shield around the Academy so the three could never get in.

She sought out Master Eon. "Master Eon, I'm worried about what happened," she said. "And I don't like how that creep's after Flare."

"I know," he said softly. "It is worrisome."

Rachel finally decided to find out a bit more about the now undead Portal Master. "Who is Bolton anyway?" She asked. "And how is he a Thunder Portal Master? I've never heard of such a title."

"Bolton was one of the first Portal Masters, before you and the others," the guardian of Skylands said. "He was a brave fighter, but like Blaze and Daniel, he too had Yin and Yang balanced evenly. In the battle where he and the others lost their lives, he had led them into the heart of a dangerous machine created by Kaos' mother and when he tried to escape, he was badly injured and on the verge of dying."

As he paused, the Tech Portal Master remembered something. "He blamed you for his death," she said. "Claiming you used him and the others as weapons and didn't really care about them."

"That isn't true," Master Eon said gently. "I care about everyone, including my Portal Masters. Bolton unfortunately blames me because I didn't help him when he was on the verge of dying."

"Why not?" Rachel asked curiously.

"He was corrupted. Far too corrupted for me to help him," was the soft answer.

"His Yin got out of control?"

Master Eon nodded. "Yes," he said before looking at her. "You met Maria the other day, didn't you?"

She nodded. "She was the one that warned us that Blaze would need Roller's help," she said. "She even showed us a memory of the dojo where she, Blaze, and Daniel trained."

"What did she show you?"

"The three of them were strong and the best warriors in the dojo," Rachel answered. "Part of the memory was the three of them practicing katas and training hard, even sparring with each other to help each other get better."

She paused. "There were even a couple bits of the memory that showed her and Blaze, when they were a couple. Him kissing her under the stars on her birthday and giving her a bracelet on another occasion and even the two of them doing slow free fighting. They were really close."

The guardian nodded. "Her death was hard on Blaze," he said quietly.

She nodded in return. "It was kind of like a movie, watching those memories," she admitted. "We even heard the dojo Master's warning about the Yin and Yang in Daniel and Blaze. If Roller hadn't come up to me the other day and showed me the note of Blaze saying he'd be out for a bit and then coming to me again when the Yin started to try and control him, I would have passed Maria's visit as nothing more than an unsettling experience, but because of what had happened, I couldn't brush it off. Her visit wasn't coincidence."

She then let out a small sigh. "Roller Brawl was really excited because she had found a wonderful dress to wear that would allow her room for the baby while she and Blaze enjoyed a romantic evening in the Cloud Kingdom," she said. "But then that battle happened and now I'm worried about that creep being after Flare. If it hadn't been for Maria, we might have lost Blaze for good."

Master Eon nodded solemnly. "Rachel, I strongly urge you to let the others know about what happened," he said. "I doubt Blaze will have to battle to keep his Yin and Yang balanced again, but if Bolton does return, all of you must be ready to face him, especially with him joining forces with Claire and Daniel and having was seems to be an alliance with Kaos."

The Tech Portal Master nodded and wasted no time telling the other Portal Masters, but waiting until she, Blaze, and Roller Brawl were alone before speaking with the Fire/Undead/Water Portal Master. "The others know what happened," she said. "And with Bolton having returned and joined with Claire and Daniel…,"

"We need to be ready to face him," Blaze said. "He's not getting my daughter. Or my unborn child."

"And you know the rest of us will do everything to keep Flare safe and to keep Roller Brawl and the baby safe too," Rachel said.

"Thank you," he said gratefully to her. "I just hope we don't have to face him anytime soon."

"Believe me, I feel the same way," she said in agreement.

But both knew the dark Portal Master and the other two would come back to fight them, just as Kaos always did.

The only question was when, but whenever it was, they wouldn't be caught off guard.

* * *

 **Please leave a review, but no flames!**

 **GoldGuardian2418**


End file.
